Curse of Chucky
Curse of Chucky, also known as Child's Play 6: Curse of Chucky, is a 2013 American horror film and the sixth installment in the Child's Play franchise. The film was released to direct-to-DVD on October 8, 2013 before being released on digital download on September 24, 2013. Plot Set nine years after the conclusion of Seed of Chucky, the film starts with a white delivery van driving and ending up at Nica’s house. Nica’s mother Sarah is painting and the door knocks, then she calls for Nica to get it, the delivery man recognizes her from college and flirts with her a little bit. Sarah looks at them and says he was just humoring Nica and she does not want her daughter to get hurt. He says the package is for Sarah and he leaves. She opens the box and it is the Chucky doll (a package in the post of a Good Guy doll is sent by an unknown source). She says the doll is ugly and she decides she throws him in the trash. During the night, Nica is awakened by her mother screaming and she discovers her body on the floor seemingly haven fallen off the balcony and deadly wounded to death, that's also where it Leeds to, she then calls the paramedics. Then Chucky can be seen sitting in a chair. Nica is visited by her sister Barb, her husband Ian, their daughter Alice, babysitter Jill, and Father Frank. Nica says she has a surprise for Alice and looks over for Chucky who is now gone from the chair. Alice says she needs to go to the bathroom and Jill and Ian take her Alice is using the bathroom and the shower curtain begin twitch. She goes over and it is Chucky but he does nothing and she picks him up. Barb and Father Frank talk to Nica about selling the house and possibly moving to an assisted living facility, implying Nica cannot care for herself. As Nica and Alice are cooking chili Chucky looks on, when they go to set the table and (Chucky’s hand is shown pouring rat poison into a bowl but Nica comes back into the kitchen and disturbs him so he only poisons one bowl of chili. While everyone is eating Father Frank sweats, and makes an excuse to leave.  Cut to a traffic accident where two people are dead and Father Frank is wedged by the neck into his car. As the pieces of the car are removed Father Frank's head falls off as the car was the only holding it together.  Back to the house, Nica is showing everyone a home movie of a BBQ from when Barb was a little girl and her mother Sarah was pregnant with Nica, her father was there but he drowned 3 weeks ago before Sarah gave birth to Nica, as the video goes on and it shows Charles Lee Ray was in and it explains that he was a neighbor.   Barb takes her daughter to bed, but she wants Chucky, who has disappeared. Nica and Jill search the house. Jill goes to the bathroom and the shower curtain is twitching, it turns out to be an open window.  Nica comes back to the living room, the movie has finished. Barb’s husband Ian is sleeping and Chucky is sitting next to him. She wakes him and they both think his daughter Alice puts Chucky. Nica takes the doll to Alice while going upstairs in a lift. The power cuts out and she is all alone with Chucky. When the power comes back on, Chucky’s head turns to face her and she jumps but just assumes it is what the doll does as Chucky says his Good Guy lines, while this is happening, it is revealed that Barb is actually the one having an affair with Jill and it shows them kissing in the kitchen.  Barb puts Alice to bed with Chucky. The lightning scares Alice so she gets under the covers with Chucky and she says she’s scared. It shows Chucky’s first facial movement as he tells her “You fucking should be.” Jill uses Skype to see Barb in the other room as Nica begins learning more about the Doll's connection to Charles. Barb sees Chucky running in the background and assumes it is her daughter awake and playing but there is no sound on the computer. When Jill takes off the clothes, she turns around and there is Chucky. He kicks the bucket of dripping rain water over and it goes into the mains and electrocutes her. It kills her and causes a power outage. He jokes by saying, "Women, you can't live with them. Period!". Barb wakes her husband Ian and tells him she thinks that their daughter Alice is awake and she is going to see which to Ian replies “Are you checking on her or Jill?” (Ian knows of the affair between Barb and Jill and puts the cam on Chucky to get evidence so he can get full custody of Alice.) Barb walks out of the room. Ian goes back to sleep with earplugs. She finds Chucky at the bottom of the attic stairs and thinks Alice is up there and picks Chucky up.  While this is happening, Nica checks it out on her laptop. She has grown more suspicious of Chucky. She is researching the Good Guy dolls and come across the Andy Barclay stories online. She phones the parcel place but reception is poor, but she finds out that the parcel came from an evidence department. Nica shouts for Barb and they have an argument. Nica tells her to put the doll down. She doesn't know what it is and Barb thinks she is talking about the cam from Jill’s. She accuses her of knowing all along. She goes up the stairs to the attic. Nica gets out of her chair and attempts to pull herself up the stairs as the power is out. In the attic, Barb discovers a knife by Chucky and she places him and the knife down while she is looking for her daughter. She turns around and Chucky is on the shelf behind her but he looks different. She notices that his face is wrong and she begins to peel of the latex strips, she is surprised and scared when there is the scars on Chucky’s face. She puts her finger near his mouth and he almost bites and goes for it, and she jumps back. He then stabs her in the eye and pulls it out.  Nica goes up the stair to the attic as Barb's eyeball comes rolling down the stairs. Barb walks up the door and then collapses and dies. Chucky walks down the stairs and tells Nica she is next. She scrambles in a closet and gets a spare wheelchair and wheels herself to Ian’s room.  She wakes him and explains what’s happened and then he takes her downstairs to the garage as Chucky is looking. He leaves her in the garage and he goes back to look for Alice as he is searching the garage door, then he closes it. Chucky gets in the car. He starts revving the engine to kill Nica with fumes. She searches the garage and smashes the car window with an axe. She finds and goes for the key but Chucky gets the keys first and swallows them. Ian returns and thinks that she murdered everyone. Nica then haves a heart attack and faints. When she wakes up, Ian has secured her hands to the wheelchair as she pleads that it is Chucky. He tapes her mouth and says he has proof and starts to look on his laptop at the cam. He realizes that it is Chucky and he cuts to live feed and Chucky is at the door and he pushes the wheelchair into him. He knocks him to the ground and then hits him in the head with the axe taking his lower jaw clean off. He then goes for Nica who has managed to wriggle out of her restrains and she leans back in her chair and takes the axe in the knee and slaps Chucky. She removes the axe from her knee and hits him with the blunt side and knocks his head off (no blood, he is just a toy in this) as she relaxes and tries to tie up the wound to stop the blood. His body is standing up in the background as he re-attaches his head. He then pushes her through the hallway and over the balcony and she falls to the floor. Chucky walks down the stairs and explains why he is doing this, he claims that he was a friend of the family and he was in love with Sarah but she was married and pregnant with Nica. Chucky then drowned Nica's father and kidnapped Sarah somewhat after the funeral. Sarah then stalls Chucky from going to get Barb as the police arrive as he then stabs her in the stomach causing Nica to become a paralegic. Because of the kidnapping, this led to Chucky's death as a human, setting off the chains of the franchise. The power comes back on and Nica manages to get her lift but then it goes out again and she has to hold the door closed as Chucky slashes and keeps cutting her fingers. She takes the knife from him and then she tells him to come and get it. He runs at her and bites her but she plunges the knife in his back and fluff comes out. She thinks she has finished him off, but he's still alive.  The cop who has been told that Father Frank was at Nica’s house before his crash arrives to investigate, and knocks on the door. When Nica screams for help, he hears and he breaks the door down and comes in to see Barb’s body dead on the landing. As he sees her clutching a knife, Chucky has returned to the seat where he was in the beginning of the movie.  It then cuts to a judge saying he finds Nica guilty of the murders and will be reprimanded in a hospital for the criminally insane, as she is wheeled out of court it shows all the weapons and evidence in the murders. As Nica is wheeled past Chucky, she taunts him by saying that she is still alive. The cop who made the arrest carries an evidence bag with Chucky in. He makes a call to whoever is on the phone to bring his money. He places Chucky in the passenger seat and notices the bag is moving with Chucky breathing as he goes to touch it. Tiffany comes from the back seat and slits his throat with a nail file. Tiffany has Chucky all boxed up again and sends him off. It is implied that she has forgiven Chucky after what had occured in the climax of the Seed of Chucky. The scene then changes to Alice coming through the door of a new house looking for her grandmother but sees she is not home. She sees Chucky on the table and he says he wants to play hide the soul, he starts the chant to transfer his soul into Alice’s body and the camera pans off as it shows the grandmother getting up with a plastic bag over her head, still alive. The credits roll and 6 months later, it shows a delivery driver at a door and a package is mailed opened to Andy Barclay. He places the package down on the table as the phone rings and he starts talking to his mother Karen Barclay, he tells her he will see her tomorrow as it’s his birthday but he says no surprises this year as the camera pans to a picture of Kyle and a picture of young Andy Barclay with his mother Karen Barclay. It shows a knife poke out of the box as Andy is chatting away on the phone while Chucky is cutting himself out of the box when he finally gets out. Chucky gasps when Andy points a shotgun directly at Chucky’s face. Andy says "Play with this." and Chucky in shock says "Andy!" the screen then goes to black as a gunshot is heard, implying that Andy has finally killed his arch-enemy once and for all. Victims *Sarah - Pushed off balcony. *Father Frank - Poisoned, then decapitated in car accident. *Jill - Electrocuted after water goes into her electrical outlet. *Barb - Left eye gouged out. *Ian - Lower jaw axed off. *Officer Stanton - Throat slit, by Tiffany. *Chucky- Shot in the head by Andy. *Andy Barclay- Tiffiany Hit Andy in the face with an Axe. Survivors *Alice - Living with her grandmother, saved from Chucky's soul transfer. *Nica - Arrested, as she is though to be insane and responsible for the murders. Is currently living in a hospital for the criminally insane. *Andy Barclay - Living in an apartment, was delivered a package with Chucky inside, but shot him in the head. Category:Films